plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargologist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = Gargantuars cost 2 less. |flavor text = After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. |trait = None}} Gargologist is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . She does not have any traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all cards that are in the zombie hero's hand by 2 . This ability stacks with each Gargologist on the field, and persists until all Gargologists are removed from the field. She was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Gargantuar Week event. She was available from January 10, 2017 to January 17, 2017. Origins Her name might be a pun of garbologist, which means a person who studies modern refuse and trash as well as the use of trash cans, compactors and various types of trash can liners. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Gargantuars cost 2 less. *'Set:' Event Card description After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 * Became craftable. Strategies With Gargologist is mainly useful for any Hearty hero as each zombie class has at least one Gargantuar card, but she is most useful with The Smash, as the class has the most Gargantuar cards out of all of them. While Gargologist is on the field, you can play Gargantuar zombies such as Smashing Gargantuar, or even Gargantuar tricks like Zombot's Wrath for fewer brains after she is played in the previous round. If you are planning to play a Gargantuar card on a turn, play her first as the cost for her and the ability's price decrease to Gargantuar cards allows for twice as much lawn coverage at the same brain cost as well as decreasing the cost of future cards given Gargologist survives combat. Firstly, all Hearty heroes will be able to use this with the zombies listed below, though more can be used with different classes. As The Smash, you can easily turn the tide by playing Zombot 1000 earlier, while as Z-Mech, you can play Gargantuars' Feast earlier, making a potential game end. Rustbolt can use this in a science deck as a good zombie to use on turn 2, though cards like Beam Me Up could replace her for his ability to be played during the tricks phase. Speaking of her ability, besides the aforementioned Hearty Gargantuars, Gargologist will only be able to work on Wizard Gargantuar. Neptuna, likewise, can only use her with the listed Sneaky zombies. However, both Surprise Gargantuar and Rodeo Gargantuar benefit from the Gravestone trait, so Headstone Carver can boost these zombies very early in the match. Z-Mech should only bring this with Gargantuars' Feast, as it is the only way Gargologist can activate her ability. Since she needs to stay alive to keep her ability in effect, try to boost her stats to increase her survivability. If you play as Rustbolt, you can Teleport her in the Zombie Tricks phase. Using environments like Cone Zone can make her survive from Berry Blast or on turn 3. Here is the list of Gargantuar cards that can be lowered when a Gargologist is in play. The number represents the brain cost with the arrow shows the brain cost change, assuming exactly one Gargologist is on the board. * (The Smash only): **Smashing Gargantuar (5 → 3 ) **Supernova Gargantuar (5 → 3 ) ** (6 → 4 ) **King of the Grill (6 → 4 ) **Nurse Gargantuar (7 → 5 ) **Zombot 1000 (9 → 7 ) **Slammin' Smackdown (1 → 0 ) (Free) * (Rustbolt only): **Triplication (4 → 2 ) **Wizard Gargantuar (6 → 4 ) * (Z-Mech only): **Zombot's Wrath (3 → 1 ) **Hippity Hop Gargantuar (5 → 3 ) **Imp-Throwing Gargantuar (5 → 3 ) **Gas Giant (6 → 4 ) **Gargantuars' Feast (12 → 10 ) * : **Defensive End (6 → 4 ) **Rodeo Gargantuar (7 → 5 ) **Wannabe Hero (7 → 5 ) * (Neptuna only): **Surprise Gargantuar (5 → 3 ) **Zombot Stomp (7 → 5 ) Against Try to destroy her as quickly as possible as the opponent can play dangerous Gargantuars early, such as Smashing Gargantuar, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, and Surprise Gargantuar, which your opponent can play next turn. However, she is the most dangerous with The Smash, as he has access to the most Gargantuars out of all heroes that can normally use Gargologist. Because Gargologist has average stats, she can be easily destroyed with plant tricks such as Berry Blast. Gallery IMG 2307.png|Gargologist's statistics GargologistCard.png|Gargologist's card Memeologist.png|Gargologist's card image IMG 2305.png|Gargologist's grayed-out card Gargologistonfield.png|Gargologist on the field, note that Zombot Stomp costs less Screenshot_2017-01-17-16-48-45-1-.png|Gargologist on the Weekly Event Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Gargologist in an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Face the OP Gargologist.jpg|Gargologist with 15 /18 and Frenzy Frozen Gargologist.jpg|Gargologist frozen WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|Gargologist on the advertisement for the Weekly Events ManiacalLaughonGargologist.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Gargologist Giant Gargologist.jpg|Gigantic Gargologist due to a glitch Gargologist on MP Lawn.png|Gargologist on the background of Galactic Gardens' battlefield Trivia *During her idle animation, she may occasionally swipe her hand at the hologram in front of her, changing it to a picture of a Gargantuar's head. After a couple of seconds, she swipes her hand at the hologram, changing it back to what it normally shows. *Prior to an update, her mouth opened abnormally wide when attacking. This has since been fixed. *She used to be glitched, as if she was destroyed by plants with Splash Damage trait such as , it would cause the game to softlock (triggers and events are hit out of order, causing the games script to break, and further game progression to be impossible). *She, Cheese Cutter, , Cosmic Sports Star and Dr. Spacetime are the only zombies that can change the cost of zombies. **She is the only one out of these to be female. *She is the only female zombie in the Hearty class. *She, , Shrink Ray, Escape through Time, Genetic Experiment and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 are the only science cards in Hearty class. **She is the only one of these to be an event card. *She and are the only cards to benefit a tribe without being in the tribe themselves. *She can be obtained in the Gargantuar Pack, despite not being in the Gargantuar tribe. Category:Science cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies